Not Something Crazy
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Cerita tentang Okano yang harus merawat Maehara. /"Artinya adalah aku akan selalu mengawasimu."/"Kau cantik."/"Tapi dia tidak waras Okano. Maehara gila."/Cup.


**Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui.**

.

.

.

 **MaeOka fanfiction again.**

.

.

.

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(maybe), dll.**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

.

Kalian percaya akan karma? Aku percaya. Tidak, tidak. Bukannya aku pernah mengalaminya, aku hanya menyaksikannya. Aku melihat sendiri orang yang sedang didera karma. Aku merawatnya.

Ah, aku lupa–aku Okano Hinata. Aku bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Bukan karena terpaksa, aku hanya senang bisa membantu orang-orang seperti mereka. Melihat kondisi mereka membaik merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Sedikit merepotkan memang, tapi ini adalah panggilan nuraniku.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Dimana seorang pemuda tengah mencengkeram erat bagian bawah bajuku. Ia menarik-nariknya. Bermaksud untuk mengajakku melihat bunga mawar yang tengah bermekaran di taman. Kadang aku merasa miris melihatnya. Ia tampan, kaya dan masih muda tapi harus terkena gangguan jiwa. Namun terkadang simpatiku hilang saat mengingat hal yang membuat keadaannya begini.

Dia menjadi tidak waras karena orang yang paling dicintainya meninggalkannya. Menghianatinya. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat bergantung pada kekasihnya itu hingga membuatnya gila. Namun itu merupakan salahnya juga. Pemuda ini yang terlebih dahulu menghianati kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Ia seorang _playboy_. Ia memanfaatkan kekasihnya yang lugu dan polos, ia berselingkuh di belakangnya. Karena sakit hati gadis itu membuat si pemuda merasakan hal yang sama. Ia membuat pemuda itu begitu mencintainya lalu meninggalkannya. Cinta yang tragis.

Aku beruntung belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Eh?!"

Aku terkejut saat pemuda itu menarikku untuk berlari. Meski tidak waras, dia adalah seorang lelaki, tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dari pada aku.

"Mawar! Mawar! Cantik!"

"Jangan disentuh!"

Aku mencegahnya menggenggam bunga itu. Ia bisa terluka karena durinya. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak waras. Pemuda ini tidak mau mendengar.

"Aw! Sakit."

Jarinya berdarah saat mencoba memetik mawar. Aku menghisap darahnya menggunakan mulutku. Pemuda itu menatapku lekat, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku. Kutatap ke dalam mata pemuda bersurai jingga itu.

"Hati-hati Mae, kan sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhnya."

"Mawarnya cantik!"

"Mawar memang cantik tapi bisa melukaimu kalau kau tidak hati-hati. Lihat aku."

Aku memetik setangkai mawar merah yang mekar sempurna dengan hati-hati. Memilih bagian batang yang tidak ada durinya lalu memetiknya. Kuberikan bunga itu pada Maehara.

"Kau harus berhati-hati kalau tidak ingin tertusuk durinya," ucapku.

"Cantik tapi melukai, jahat ya?"

Maehara berucap lirih. Ia menyeringai getir. Setelahnya dia hanya diam. Menerawang ke–entah kemana–sambil memetiki satu persatu kelopak mawar itu.

Aku trenyuh melihatnya. Yang diucapkannya tadi, aku yakin bukan untuk mawar. Melainkan pengalaman hidupnya sendiri. Pemuda yang malang.

"Mae, ini sudah sore dan semakin dingin. Kau harus masuk dan melakukan pemeriksaan. Ayo," ucapku lembut. Maehara yang tenang lebih mengejutkan daripada ia yang _hyperaktif._ Aku sudah mengalaminya.

Pernah sekali ia begitu tenang. Aku membujuknya untuk pemeriksaan tapi ia menolak. Aku terus membujuknya sampai tanpa sadar aku membentaknya. Dia langsung marah dan berteriak-teriak. Dia mendorongku dan mengataiku dengan kata-kata kasar. Sejak itu aku semakin mengenalnya. Aku senang ia sudah membaik dari waktu pertama kali dibawa kesini. Dulu ia sering menangis meraung-raung, mengumpat, bahkan memukuli tembok. Maehara selalu menjerit mencaci mantan kekasihnya. Pemuda malang.

.

.

.

Mengurus orang gila memang tidak mudah. Butuh kesabaran dan ketelatenan yang ekstra.

Aku mengelus dadaku melihat kamar Maehara yang melebihi kapal pecah. Bantal, selimut, guling bahkan kasur bertebaran di lantai. Gelas susu yang ada di meja pecah dan membuat isinya mengalir ke mana-mana. Aku menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menambah kesabaranku.

"Mae, kenapa kau buat kamarmu berantakan?" Tanyaku sambil memunguti barang-barang itu. Mengembalikannya ke posisi semula.

"Mae..."

Aku menoleh. Di sudut ruangan Maehara sedang menangis dengan rambut yang sangat acak-acakkan. Ia menyembunyikan kepala belah tengahnya ke dalam lipatan lututnya. Kondisinya sangat miris.

"Mae-kun, jangan menangis. Ayo ikut aku keluar. Kita melihat mawar yang kemarin."

"Aku tidak mau! Mawarnya jahat. Aku benci mawar. Aku terluka karenanya!" Maehara tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan menunduk.

"Uum... bagaimana kalau kita melihat bunga matahari? Banyak yang bermekaran sekarang, mau?" Tawarku.

Maehara sepertinya tertarik. Ia mendongak. "Matahari bisa berbunga? Apa bunganya juga panas?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polosnya. Maehara yang begini kelihatan begitu manis dan lucu. "Tidak Mae, bunganya tidak panas. Kau harus makan dan minum obatmu dulu kalau mau melihatnya. Itu syarat."

"Aku tidak mau makan! Mau lihat! Lihat! Lihat!" Ia meronta. Menarik-narik baju seragamku. "Hinata, ayo lihat! Bunga matahari. Lihat!"

"Kau harus makan. Janji?" Kuulurkan jari kelingkingku. Maehara langsung menyambar jariku.

"Janji!" serunya riang. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kita makan di luar?"

"Yay! Makan di luar."

.

.

.

Aku dan Maehara duduk di bangku taman berwarna putih. Kami mengamati bunga matahari di bawah pohon. Sesekali aku menyuapi Maehara yang terus menerus menunjuk rumpun bunga kuning besar itu.

"Mae, aaaa..."

Aku memasukkan sesendok makanan ke mulut Maehara. Ia makan belepotan. Ada nasi yang masih di luar mulutnya. Aku mengelapnya menggunakan tisu.

"Sekarang minum obatmu dulu." Aku menyiapkan obat-obatan yang harus diminum Maehara. Tapi ia menolakku.

"Bunga. Bunga. Lihat!" ucapnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Ini minumlah. Selesai minum obat kita akan ke sana, memetik bunga matahari untukmu."

Akhirnya dia menurut. Kuberikan beberapa butir pil obat padanya. Aku bersyukur Maehara tipe yang mudah minum obat. Ia juga sudah jarang mengamuk sehingga tidak perlu mendapatkan suntikkan penenang.

Maehara memetik setangkai bunga matahari. Ia mengamatinya lama. "Cantik."

"Iya. Kau tahu arti bunga matahari?"

Maehara menggeleng berulang kali. Ugh, menggemaskan. Rasanya aku ingin mencubit atau mengacak rambutnya.

"Artinya adalah aku akan selalu mengawasimu," kataku.

Maehara menoleh dan menatapku lama. "Sama seperti Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Hinata dan bunga sama!" Maehara meletakkan bunga matahari itu di telingaku dan langsung jatuh. Aku memungutnya kembali. "Kau akan selalu mengawasiku kan?"

Maehara menatap lekat mataku. Kenapa saat begini ia terlihat normal? Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Kenapa aku merasa berdebar?

"Hinata cantik, sama seperti bunga. Kau akan selalu mengawasiku selamanya kan?"

Maehara mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya padaku. Aku ragu-ragu menyambutnya. Kenapa dadaku terasa bergetar?

"Janji?"

"Janji..."

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti Maehara yang berlarian di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Ia mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang. Maehara seperti anak kecil saja. Ia begitu manis.

"Mae, berhenti! Aku sudah capek! Berhenti Mae!"

Maehara berbalik. Ia berlari ke arahku.

"Hinata capek?"

"Iya." Anggukku. "Kita duduk saja ya?"

Aku dan Maehara duduk di atas rumput dan mengamati pemandangan di sekeliling kami–hanya aku. Banyak juga pasien dan perawat yang juga sedang jalan-jalan.

Aku berjengit kala Maehara tiba-tiba merebahkan dirinya di pangkuanku. Ia menatapku intens. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku juga seorang gadis dan Maehara adalah laki-laki. Posisi kami ini terlalu err...

"Hinata cantik. Matanya indah."

Nani?

Aku terbelalak. Wajahku pasti sudah merah. Dadaku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-apa maksudnya Mae?"

Maehara tersenyum. "Kau cantik."

Tidak waras sekalipun ia masihlah seorang _playboy._ Aku tidak pernah dengar soal orang gila yang merayu gadis.

"Hentikan Mae. Aku malu."

"Hinata yang malu cantik!"

Entah sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang. "Kau melantur."

"Kupikir aku sudah semakin sembuh."

"Kau sadar kalau kau gila?"

.

.

.

Kondisi Maehara semakin membaik. Kurasa obat-obatan itu bekerja. Suasana lingkungan rumah sakit yang damai pasti juga mendukung. Dia juga tidak memiliki tekanan apapun. Secara awam ia sudah bisa dikategorikan sembuh.

"Aku ingin es krim."

"Kau ingin aku membelikannya untukmu?"

"Ya."

"Kita pergi bersama?" Dia mengangguk.

Hari Minggu ini aku mengajak Maehara keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia harus mendapatkan kembali gambaran dunia luar. Dia tidak boleh tertekan. Aku masih harus mengawasinya namun tidak seintensif dulu. Maehara sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal layaknya orang normal. Ia meminum obatnya sendiri. Aku sudah tidak harus selalu berada di sisinya.

"Tunggulah di sini," ucapku menunjuk bangku yang kosong. "Akan kubelikan es krim untukmu."

Aku pergi mengantri untuk membeli es krim untukku sendiri dan untuk Maehara. Namun saat aku kembali bukan ekspresi ceria yang dia tampilkan. Maehara melihat ke arah lain dengan mata kosong. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Hanya ada orang berpacaran. Kenapa Maehara menatapnya begitu? Seingatku dia sudah tidak lagi trauma melihat orang berpacaran. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Oh, tidak! Jangan-jangan, orang itu...

"Mae, kita pulang saja ya. Ayo."

Maehara diam. Dia tak beranjak dari duduknya. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

"Mae, ayo."

Aku membantunya berdiri. Beruntung dia menurut. Aku menuntunnya berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Mae, kubawakan makanan. Dimakan ya."

Aku meletakkan senampan makan malam untuk Maehara di meja. Kuperhatikan sejak pulang dari membeli es krim tadi sikap Maehara berubah aneh. Ia mendadak pendiam dan terus melamun, menerawang ke tempat antah berantah. Padahal ia biasanya suka jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dan terkadang menggoda suster yang ditemuinya–meski tidak waras sifat _playboy_ -nya masih melekat. Sekarang pun ia masih melamun. Tatapannya kosong.

Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan makan dan minum obat. Aku mengambil makanan Maehara dan mendekatinya. Duduk di sampingnya untuk menyuapinya makan.

"Mae, makanlah. Kau harus minum obat."

Maehara mengacuhkanku. Ia masih belum sadar.

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh. Maehara memandangku kosong. "Makan ya?"

Dia tetap diam. Meski memandangku dia memikirkan hal lain. Maehara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa dia pergi? Jahat."

"Mae..." lirihku.

"Dia pergi! Dia menghianatiku! Wanita itu bit*h!"

"Maehara..."

"Katakan padaku! Kenapa dia pergi?! Kenapa?! Katakan!"

Maehara mencengkeram kedua bahuku cukup kencang. Ia marah. Maehara kehilangan kendali. Aku yang berusaha menyadarkannya tak ia hiraukan. Maehara kalap.

"Katakan... kenapa? Kenapa..."

Maehara lirih. Ia kelihatan sangat frustasi. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Maehara tampak begitu menderita. Ia lemah.

Aku bingung saat dia tiba-tiba menunduk dan diam. Rasa bingungku berubah jadi terkejut saat Maehara tiba-tiba mendorongku. Aku jatuh telentang di kasur. Maehara menatapku dengan marah. Tatapan itu bukan untukku, aku tahu.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahuku. Saat ini aku begitu ketakutan. Maehara sedang lepas kendali, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuatnya padaku.

Maehara mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Semakin dekat. Kami-sama apa yang akan dilakukannya? Aku takut.

"Mae, hentikan! Bahuku sakit. Maehara!" Pemuda itu tidak mendengarku. Dia berniat menciumku paksa. Maehara benar-benar sedang tidak waras. Terpaksa aku berteriak. "Maehara Hiroto! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang kumiliki. Tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke lantai. Aku segera bangkit dari kasur dan berniat keluar. Tapi Maehara menahan tanganku, ia mencengkeramnya erat. Maehara menyentakku hingga jatuh ke lantai bersamanya.

Maehara menahanku tetap berbaring di lantai. Ia mencengkeram kedua lenganku. Posisinya saat ini berada di atasku. Jarak tubuh kami begitu dekat.

Kami-sama, aku begitu takut. Tanpa kusadari air mataku meleleh. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku mengerlingkan mataku mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan Maehara melakukan apa pun itu padaku. Sementara itu pemuda itu kembali mencoba menciumku secara paksa.

Berpikir Hinata! Berpikir!

Pandanganku jatuh ke almari kecil di samping tempat tidur Maehara. Tanganku masih bisa menjangkau almari itu. Aku berusaha membukanya. Mencari-cari suntikan penenang yang sudah siap pakai.

Ketemu!

Aku menusukkan jarum suntiknya pada lengan Maehara. "Maaf Mae." Air mataku mengalir deras. Antara takut dan rasa bersalah.

"Aaargh!"

Maehara berteriak kesakitan saat jarum kecil itu menembus kulitnya. Aku ikut terisak melihatnya kesakitan. Tubuh Maehara mendadak tenang dan langsung jatuh menimpaku. Berat. Kubiarkan posisinya selama setengah menit. Aku harus menunggunya benar-benar tenang.

Dengan susah payah aku menggeser tubuh Maehara ke samping. Aku memandang Maehara miris. Kuusap surai warna senjanya lembut.

"Maafkan aku Maehara. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Maaf." Aku terisak.

"Mae... aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus begini. Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Cup.

Kukecup singkat kening Maehara yang berkeringat. Kusingkirkan anak-anak rambutnya yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Aku menatap seorang pemuda di hadapanku dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Karena aku kondisi Maehara semakin memburuk. Harusnya aku tidak mengajaknya keluar. Kalau saja aku—"

"Tidak apa Okano. Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik mengajak Maehara keluar. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Biarkan saja yang sudah berlalu," ucap pemuda itu. Ia adalah orang yang membawa Maehara ke rumah sakit ini. Ia merupakan sahabat Maehara. Isogai Yuuma.

"Maehara belum stabil. Seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati dan memperhatikannya lebih."

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik Okano. Berkat perawatanmu Maehara sudah hampir sembuh."

"Tapi aku juga yang membuatnya begini lagi." Kutatap Maehara dengan pandangan sendu. Aku tidak tega melihatnya begini. Maehara seolah tak punya gairah hidup. Tatapannya kosong.

Sama sepertiku, Isogai juga memandang Maehara iba.

"Aku kasihan padanya. Padahal dulu dia orang yang penuh semangat, optimis dan sangat percaya diri. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Maehara sangat memprihatinkan," kata Isogai. Ia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Maehara memainkan tangan Isogai dengan menggoyang-goyangkannya lalu tertawa sendiri.

"Apa dia akan sembuh?"

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin Isogai."

"Okano kau sangat baik. Kau sudah mau menerima Maehara. Aku meminta maaf atas nama Maehara untuk perlakuannya padamu kemarin."

"Tidak apa-apa Isogai. Aku maklum." Kejadian itu membayangiku lagi. Karena suara ribut yang dibuat Maehara beberapa dokter dan perawat datang menengok. Untuk keperluan catatan medis aku terpaksa menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Pihak rumah sakit dan keluarga Maehara juga meminta maaf padaku.

"Dia hampir melakukan hal keji padamu meski dia tidak waras. Sifat suka main-main wanita itu masih saja ada meski kondisinya begini."

Aku tersenyum untuk menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Jika kau keberatan merawat Maehara lagi, tidak apa. Aku akan meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menggantikanmu. Keluarga Maehara juga sudah menawarkan bukan?"

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Isogai. Aku berganti menatap Maehara yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada burung-burung yang bertengger di atap. Aku tidak akan merawat Maehara lagi?

"Semua kuserahkan padamu Okano. Jika kau ingin mundur kami bisa menerimanya. Apalagi setelah apa yang diperbuat Maehara padamu."

"Tidak Isogai. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Tapi Okano, dia sudah berlaku tidak sopan padamu."

"Dia sedang tidak sadar Isogai. Aku maklum."

"Karena itulah Okano. Dia gila. Entah apa yang bisa dilakukannya padamu nanti."

"Dia tidak gila Isogai. Mae hanya sakit. Dia akan segera sembuh." Aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit marah. Isogai menatapku janggal.

"Okano..."

"Aku bisa memakluminya. Aku akan terus merawatnya sampai sembuh."

"Kau tidak bisa memakluminya terus Okan—"

"Aku bisa. Aku tidak tega melihatnya begini Isogai. Melihat Maehara terus-terusan dalam kondisi seperti ini membuatku sakit."

Isogai menatapku lama. Ia sedang mencerna apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"Okano... kau..." Isogai tidak melanjutkan. Ia tampak terkejut dengan kesimpulannya sendiri. "Alasannya apa? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku menyayanginya Isogai. Entah sejak kapan. Saat bersama Maehara aku merasa tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Aku ingin bisa selalu menjaganya, membantunya, mendukungnya. Kurasa aku mencintainya," ungkapku. Aku menatap lembut Maehara yang sedang senyam-senyum. Entah untuk hal apa. Meski mustahil kuharap ia mendengarkan dan memahami apa yang kuucapkan.

Maehara menoleh padaku. Kuberikan senyum lebar padanya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Tapi dia tidak waras Okano. Maehara gila."

"Dia hanya sakit Isogai," tekanku.

Isogai menatapku simpati. "Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal dalam hidupmu. Kenapa memilih Maehara?"

"Ini cinta Isogai. Masa depanku akan kuhabiskan bersama Maehara. Banyak hal dalam hidupku yang akan kulakukan bersama Maehara kelak," ucapku tulus

"Aku tidak berharap ini. Tapi, bagaimana jika Maehara tidak menginginkanmu setelah dia sembuh?"

Aku menatap ke dalam mata pemuda tampan itu. "Aku akan berada di sisinya jika dia menginginkanku dan pergi jika dia memintaku."

Isogai memandangku lama. Manik cokelatnya berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

"Terima kasih Okano. Kau gadis yang sangat baik. Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan menerima Maehara. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 **4 years later.**

 **Normal POV.**

Suara riuh rendah memenuhi aula tempat dilangsungkannya sebuah resepsi pernikahan. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang, hanya keluarga, kerabat dan teman-teman saja yang diundang. Semua orang tampak berbahagia dengan dipersatukannya dua insan yang mengikat janji suci hari ini. Salah satunya seorang pemuda berpucuk yang menggenggam erat tangan sang mempelai pria.

"Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu seperti ini Maehara. Aku senang kau tidak mengecewakan Okano."

Maehara menatap ke arah gadis yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya beberapa jam lalu. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan seseorang sepertinya."

Isogai tersenyum. "Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian."

"Itu sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya Isogai."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku lupa." Isogai terkekeh sendiri. "Yak silakan dilanjutkan mesra-mesraannya. Aku akan pergi." Isogai berjalan menjauh dari pasangan pengantin itu dengan bibir yang terukir dengan senyumannya.

"Hinata, terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku apa adanya." Maehara menatap Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tida Mae. Aku juga harus berterima kasih karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku mencintaimu Maehara."

"Aku juga. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata."

"Hei, katakan padaku. Aku tidak gila karena mencintai orang gila kan?"

Maehara tersenyum jahil. "Kau sudah tertular gila, sayang. Berhati-hatilah. Siapa orang gila tampan yang membuatmu begini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia masih di rumah sakit. Aku lupa tidak mengundangnya."

"Jadi kau menginginkanku mendekam di rumah sakit lagi hm?"

Maehara menjawil hidung Hinata main-main. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Cup.

Maehara mengecup singkat dahi Hinata penuh cinta.

"Ini balasan untuk waktu itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Okano–Maehara Hinata."

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Maehara Hiroto."

.

.

.

 **Owari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
